The Sufferer & The Witness
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Hades 'Telsa' Milligan is a werewolf with knowlage of the Sanctuary and a serious soda addiction. She's determed not to go to the Sancuary anywhere in the world. But things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

****AN: I want to say this ahead of time because when this pops up later in the story, (if my muse doesn't give up on this one too that is) Hades is not like the Sanctuary werewolves, fully. There is a long somewhat complicated backstory about it further on that explains it all. So yeah, don't bitch because I've warned ya'll ahead of time. Oh and: Some people may be very OCC cuz I've only seen part of season 3 (last 2 or 3 episodes) and first two episodes of season 4. So I apoligize ahead of time.****

**Utočišre za sve**

* * *

><p>Hades ran, ran as fast as she could, but she knew it was no use. She had finally been caught. By men. With guns. Great.<br>Her little sub-wolf was yelling at her, very loudly, "RUN BITCH RUN!" But her legs were giving out under her. The black haired girl had been running for weeks on end, across two continates. She'd started in somewhere around Wyoming, around week 5 she'd reached Brazil then week 12 Alaska, now it was week 13 and she was somewhere around the Old City. It was risky, but only chance for the abnormal to avoid being attacked by Lotus. That didn't happen.  
>Hades looked back, black eyes scanning the landscape for a trace of the Lotus men, when she whipped her head back around only to see the log that tripped her, throwing her into mud. She clawed at the ground, crawling forward while attempting to push herself back up. It was too late though, she felt the gun pointed at the back of her head. "Stand up slowly and no one get's hurt," One of the men growled at her. Hades sighed, pushing herself up while symotaniously reaching for the knife hidden in the front of her jeans. She got it out of the holster, then turned around faster than any of the men could see, letting it go, succeeding in slicing her hand open a fair bit, and lodging it into the bulletproof vest of the closest man, giving her half a second to turn again, taking off in the oppisite direction.<br>The adrenilin numbed the pain of the bruises, broken bones, cuts, and scrapes she'd collected over the weeks. But that wasn't going to last and she desprately needed to find her dad's old contact in the Old City. The female heard gun shots behind her, then pushed herself faster.  
>She didn't know how long she'd been running but she finally collasped on the ground, exausted and bleeding.<br>"Kid are you ok?" She heard a male voice ask, it wasn't deep by most standers, and the next voice didn't help him much.  
>"Will, I think we're beyond the point of 'are you ok' and to the point of 'should we poke her with a stick to see if she's alive'," the second man replied. Hades felt a pair of arms pick her up awkwardly, probably to the fact she was a 17-year-old who was 5'11" and surprisingly still growing. "Should we take her back to Magnus?"<br>"Depends is she abnormal?" The first man, Will, replied.  
>Hades already knew where it was going, and she would have struggled and fought against them if she wasn't running on what little energy that was keeping her awake. "Abnormal..." she managed to whisper before she passed out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Well this is Awkward

****AN: had this done 2 hours ago but I desprately needed sleep (very nice dream of Henry). Finally found season 1 am currently downloading & watching it so might be a few days before chapter 3 is up. Also I found an awesome Henry viedo: Sanctuary- Henrey Foss- The Howling by sam1Helen (who is bloody awesome because she has most of season 1 on Youtube (I am broke... so have to download 'em off of youtube) Should go check it out. It inspires a scene later on int the story.****

**Utočišre za sve**

* * *

><p>Hades woke up in a blur, breathing eratic and short. Her eyes ajusted to the light in the dimly lit room. Images and memories from earlier that day, or the day before, she couldn't be sure, flashed through her mind. The Lotus, Will, the other man, abnormals, Magnus. Shit.<br>The girl jumped up, desprately looking around for a weapon, or her clothes for that matter. She was standing in a long gray V neck (which she was going to thank the person who gave it to her since the person may not have been tall, but they were built well enough that the excess fabric made up for the lack in height.) She also realized all she had on under it was a pair of men's boxers. "Shit," Hades hissed, grabbing a blunt object and slippinh out of the room into a long hall. The 17 year old strained to hear voices but her efforts were fruitless. Out of instinct she went right, creeping down it and attempting to make no noise. "What is she?" A male voice asked a few doors down. Will, if she matched the name to the voice correctly. Hades pressed her back against the wall next to the slightly opened door, straining to listen.  
>Then a second voice came up, also male and the second one from the night before, "That's what I want to bloody know."<br>"Henry, Will, calm down, we don't want to scare our new guest do we?" A feminate voice replied to the two. "Hades? Would you come in here an introduce yourself?" That caught the girl off guard. "Don't be afraid no one is going to harm you." Hades slowly crept forward, keeping the object clutched firmly in her hand as she inched the door open.  
>Standing in the middle of the room were the two men, one with sandy blond hair while the other had dark brown hair. <em>Damn shame I'm underage,<em> Hades thought when she saw the two reasonably attractive men. Sitting at a desk looking at her was a woman probably in her mid to late 20s, early 30s at the most, with black hair (dyed by the scent). She smelled funny to Hades, like a vampire only really not. "Where am I? Who are you? And even better question: Where the fuck are my clothes?" She growled.  
>"My name is Dr. Helen Magnus, and this is the Sanctuary," the woman told Hades.<br>Hades repeated the question, directing it to Will and Henry, "Where the _fuck_ are my clothes?"  
>"Ripped to shreads, when we brought you in there was really no saving them in the first place," the taller of the two men, Will, she guessed by adding voice to name and name to face. "We couldn't find any clothes that fit you, sorry about that."<br>She nodded, looking back at Dr. Magnus, "So, uh... how long was I out?"  
>"Three days, give or take," the other man, Henry, she assumed, replied. "Almost thought you were dead. So who and what are you?"<br>Hades gave him a blank stare, before looking at Will or Magnus again. "What's your name and what species are you?"  
>"Hades Milligan, and I'm a werewolf, or at least a breed of wolf," Hades told them. Henry stared at her, there was a slient begging of 'please stay here'. "Take a picture creep, I'm 17, not turning 18 any time soon either."<br>Henry shook himself out of his trance-like state, "Sorry, not every day we come across a werewolf. I'm Henry Foss." He held out his hand for her to shake, surprisingly her wolf did nothing as she shook his hand. Usually the inner animal had some form of comment when Hades met someone new, but for Henry nothing.  
>"Dr. Will Zimmerman," Will told her.<br>'Not bad, for a human.'  
>'Shut up please, I'm trying to listen and it's not easy with you running your fucking mouth.'<br>"Henry would you mind?" Dr. Magnus asked. Henry shook his head walking towards Hades. She held up the object, growling at him dangerous.  
>Henry held up his hands in surrender, "Just showing you your room. Can you please set the duct tape down before someone gets hurt?" Hades smirked, guy apparently had seen some strange weapons if he knew duct tape could be one. She sat it down and followed him into the hall. "Just so you know, only two here."<br>"Two of what?" Hades asked him.  
>"Werewolves," Henry replied. Hades nodded, looking around, it was abnormally quiet, even for her (ha horrrible pun). "Probably won't see many abnormals out this early, surprised we haven't run into Nikola."<br>That name regestered too fast for Hades. "Wait, Nikola, as in Nikola Tesla?" She asked the male. He nodded. "Dude can I meet him? He's my hero, in fact my alias is Tesla. Guy's a fucking genuis. I did one of my science projects on his Bifilar coil, woulda tried the death ray, but well death ray. Hey who's the other werewolf I wanna meet 'em. And um... I need better clothes."  
>Henry laughed, "Might be related to him with how freakishly bipolor you are." Hades looked at him expectingly. "I'm the other wolf ok? You get stuck with me." She shrugged and froze when she saw Ralphie walking down the hall, turning even paler. "Don't worry he doesn't bite, or suck, or kill. Just a puppy by our standers." Henry could still see how tense she was even after she let out a breath. He sighed and opened the door to his room. "This is your room, well our room until your room's ready."<br>The younger werewolf looked around the room, pushing her bangs out of her face. It was a golden brown colored room, with a mirrior on one side, a computer right next to the door, a large bed in the middle of the room, with two nightstands on either side. "I prefer black myself but this is a nice color too," Hades told him.  
>"Got some clothes for you, and you owe me on the bra, it was incredibly awkward getting it," Henry told her pointing at a pile of clothes on the bed. "I'll let you get dressed."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Sandman

****Ok, I lied. I am watching season 1 (3 more episodes to download & watch) and thankfully I can now do other things while downloading videos with out it stopping and I have to restart the damn thing all over again. So a treat. Chapter 3, and possibly chapter 4 as well. Tesla probably won't be around for a few chapters (depending on my muse cooperating with me) so no favorite vampire yet.****

**Utočišre za sve**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Hades and Henry were walking down a flight of stairs, Hades now in a red tank top, black ankle socks, and black basketball shorts, her glasses were fixed (she thanked that person dearly), and she could now see long distances without squinting.<br>"This is the main lab were some of the pations stay who can't control their abnormalities," Henry explained. The two werewolves stopped in front of a cage with a few cat-like creatures staring at them. They were rounder than a cat and had wider eyes, and most cats did have tails. "These are-" Henry sneezed. "Nubbins. They-" He sneezed again. "Sorry, when they're in-" He sneezed again. "Heat-" This time the younger, more pissed off werewolf sneezed, her eyes itched, and she was ready to kill one of the little creatures. "Let's get away from them." The two left the lab, Hades still sneezing and rubbing her irritated eyes. "Sorry, when those little buggers are in heat, for humans, well ask Magnus or Nikola they'll be happy to explain it to you. For abnormals, really depends, werewolves it's hayfever kinda thing, Nikola, half vampire, irritates him."  
>Hades nodded, knowing some other legends about them. "What about the Predator that's suppose to make those little creatures it's lunch?" She asked him.<br>"We couldn't find a second one after the first was killed," Henry told her.  
>The younger wolf nodded again, "Loss, came across a Predator when I was in the westren Amazon. Followed me around until I was out. Good company, killed a few of the Lotus guys that were following me. Good animal. Cute too."<br>"Ashley would have disagreed with you, she loved those Nubbins," Henry told her, his eyes darkening a bit.  
>Hades could smell the sorrow rolling off him. "Ashley?" She asked him quietly. Probably a touchy subject, and she knew those well.<br>"She was Dr. Magnus' daughter, pretty much my sister. Two years ago she was killed in an attack on the Sanctuary," Henry explained.  
>Hades put a hand on his arm, awkwardly conferting her elder. "Sorry, know what it's like to lose someone like that," Hades replied, blocking out the images of blood and death that came rushing back to her. "Do you guys have any food? I'm starving."<p>

* * *

><p>Hades was sitting across from Henry in a diner somewhere in Old City. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked her as she wolfed (no pun) down the massive amounts of food, and was working on her 5th soda in 10 minutes.<br>"Uh, Mexico City the, second time, I think. That was nearly a month ago I believe," Hades replied in between bites. "Well a decent meal, not some scraps I found and cooked in the middle of the forest. Then the last time I ate was a week ago." She took another gulp of soda, finishing it. Henry could tell she hadn't been eatting since she was skin and bones with some muscle. "Man, I'm full." Henry pulled out his wallet, paying for the food, since Hades was broke, before the two got up and left. "Werid being in the city after all the time I spent running."  
>"Hopefully won't have to run anymore," Henry told her. "By the way sorry for staring back at the Sanctuary, not every day we come across a werewolf. And just so you know I'm not some creep who's going to rape you in the middle of the night."<br>Hades laughed as they climbed into a black car. "Yep, because it's not like I wouldn't find the first damn thing I could make into a weapon and bash your head in with it," she retorted as they headed back to the Sanctuary.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Telsa

****Well couldn't find season 2, so yeah. And I've been lacking Henry/Nikola slash fics, if you guys know any good ones (more graphic the better) please PM or leave in a review. Speaking of which, reviews keep the muse alive! So please review.****

**Utočišre za sve**

* * *

><p>"Don't break anything!" Henry heard Helen yell when Hades came running out of her office. Hades smirked at him, "You will see my ass later, I'ma be running around for a while, meet you in the lab around 10ish." She took off down the hall, slipping before she turned a corner. She caught herself before she slammed it the floor, sprinting down the hallway, avoiding a few abnormals in her way.<br>She had been running for weeks upon weeks, but yet, she couldn't seem to stop now. The werewolf was a track and crosscountry runner in jr. high and high school, it was a second nature for her.  
>She was in the northwest tower when she ran into Will, knocking him into a table and breaking a vase. "I'm so sorry Will, are you ok?" Hades asked helping him up.<br>"Yeah, I just cut open my hand," he told her. Hades looked at his bleeding hand, the scent hitting her nose made her knees faulter and her throat burn. Hades' teeth started to sharpen, her cainies enlongated, while her eyes turned a misty gray green. She clamped her mouth shut her eyes as well. "I'll clean this up." She nodded very thankful, turning and running down the ajacent hallway, looking for a mirrior of any sorts.  
>The dry heat was nearly unbareable at that point, making it impossible to breath. Hades bent over breathing roughly, sucking air into her lungs before standing up and facing a mirrior on the wall. Nails had extended into claws, making it hard for her to do much with them. Hades pulled her lips back in a snarling possition, cursing when she saw the fangs. "Having some trouble there?" A voice asked behind her. Hades looked behind her in the mirror and saw Nikola Tesla, standing right behind her. She turned on her heals to face him, almost defensively. He was shocked to see her eyes, but didn't react to it. "Come with me." Hades nodded following the man sliently.<br>Hades hopped up on a counter, waiting while Nikola began digging around for something in a freezer. "Can you stand animal blood?"  
>"Can't drink human," Hades choked out, her voice hoarse and animalistic. He handed her an open wine bottle. She raised her eyebrow sniffing the opening, no alcohol, feline blood, she just wasn't sure what kind.<br>"Lion's blood," the vampire told her. Hades nodded, taking a sip of it. As soon as it slid down her throat she began to chug it, the thick liquid cooling her throat. "I don't drink it myself. Keep it just incase someone like you needs it."  
>She nodded licking the excess blood off her lips. "Thanks..." she trailed off not sure what to say, though she recoginzed him.<br>"Nikola Tesla," he filled in.  
>Hades' black eyes lit up. "Dude your my hero!" She exclaimed. "I love your work, the death ray was an amazing concept, absolutely brilliant." Tesla smirked at the comment. "Are you like Dr. Magnus? An immortal?"<br>"Close, half vampire," he told her, sitting down on a chair across from her. A mark on her left leg caught his eye. It was a pentagram, one of the points colored in, bottom right. His son had had the same birthmark on his back. "I take it you are as well."  
>Hades shook her head. She was not certain fully what she was, just werewolf since on her father's side it was just his mother's side. "Werewolf as far as I know," she reciprocated. "On my father's side we have no record of his father besides what his mom remembers and she swore not to tell a soul." Nikola nodded and they started to discuss science.<br>It was nearly eleven when they finally finished talking. Nikola had learned as much from Hades as Hades had learned from him. "Crap, Henry's probably woundering where I am," Hades groaned before she yawned. "I should find my way back before I fall on my face." The two said goodbye as Hades took off for her and Henry's room, finding it in ten minutes. "Sorry Henry I was talking to someone and I lost track of time."  
>Henry nodded as Hades stripped down to his boxers, climbing into the bed besides him. "Night."<p>

* * *

><p>Nikola brushed her bangs out of her face, analyzing the stucture of her sleeping face; she was most defeantly related to his son. The black hair was same shade from his mother's had been, cheek bones were the same (his), nose was as well (also his). She had Samuel's personality though, no doubt to that in Nikola's mind.<br>His son took after both of his parents, Vivian's headstrong attitude, his father's bipolor nature and complusive obbession with his work.  
>Sammy had been born after Nikola faked his death, around 1975. He knew Seberian without learning it, which Nikola favored highly.<br>"She's off limits Tesla," Henry growled from the other side of the bed.  
>Nikola growled threatenly, "I know mutt. Keep that in mind." He walked out of the room, leaving the two werewolves alone.<p> 


	5. Couldn't Get Anymore Awkward, Wait Tesla

**** I'm sorry for the late update, I had a major project in Ancient History I had to finish. And I'm also sorry to be saying I shall be on hatuis possibly for the next month and a week in December. 1st I have not 1 but 2 science projects due in the next week, 2nd I am participating in NaNoWriMo so I will defantly not have much time to write fanfiction, 3rd (for the week in December) I have found seasons 2 and 3 (almost done with 2) and am determened to watch them.  
>On a lighter note, Happy All Hollows Eve... Eve. Or maybe it's All Hollows Eve already for you guys by the time you read. Or maybe it's not *shrugs*. I don't know about you but I'm going as a djinn (Supernatural) and possibly a creature from Sanctuary (maybe incorpirate Ralphie...) How many of you are dressing up as something along the lines of these shows? Don't lie I can tell.<strong>**

**Utočišre za sve**

* * *

><p>The next morning Hades woke up, hugging a pillow. But it wasn't the pillow she'd fallen asleep with, nor was Henry there. Insted facing her was a pale, musclular back, with a few scars here and there. He had dark brown hair, and thankfully was wearing boxers from the slight sound of fabric rubbing against fabric when Hades slipped out of the bed. Knowing she hadn't randomly had sex with this guy while she slept (it had happened before) she dared to see who it was.<br>She slightly paled seeing who the man was, and made a mental note to have Dr. Magnus give her something to stop from sleep walking. Somehow in the middle of the night she walked all the way to the room Nikola Tesla was staying in. Damn.  
>Hades slipped out of his room as she could, not making any noise as she walked back to her and Henry's room.<br>A dog-like abnormal had caught up with the werewolf. She regenised it as Ralphie, or similar to Ralphie. The creature barked at her, rubbing against her leg, asking to be pet. Though it slightly freaked her out Hades bent down and started to scratch the abnormal like she would a dog, resulting in him beating it's paw against the floor. He then rolled over, hanging his tongue out while panting making Hades laugh. "You remind me of my dog, Sevenfold," she laughed crouching down to scratch his stomach. His foot shook faster the more she rubbed.  
>"Damn Steno, get back here!" Hades looked up from the creature to see a Native American or South American woman, obviously raised in an American city judging by her accent. "Thank you, thought I'd never catch it."<br>"His name's Steno?" Hades asked, standing up to face the woman.  
>She shook her head, "Short for stenopelhabbilis, been running from me since we let him out of his cage. Kate Freelander. Not an abnormal."<br>"Hades Milligan, werewolf," Hades told her, shaking Kate's hand.  
>"Another one. At one point werewolves were worth big cash on the black market alive, now you guys are popping up everywhere," Kate commented. Hades let out a low growl when she heard that. "Sorry. Don't pull that crap anymore. He seems to like you." Kate pointed at the steno that was currently rubbing against Hades' leg. "Reminds me of Ralphie."<br>"The other steno?" Hades questioned as she rubbed the steno's head. Kate nodded.  
>"Sevenfold's a good name don't you think?"<br>"Avenged Sevenfold fan?" Kate asked her.  
>Hades nodded, "Not as good as Bullet or Manson, but better then Papa and Bush. I should get back to my room so Henry doesn't think I've been abnormal-napped, I'll talk to you later Kate." Hades turned around and started to walk back to Henry's room, Sevenfold trailing behind her.<br>She slipped into her room, automatically going for her clothes. When she grabbed a black t-shirt a note fell onto the floor. Hades crouched down and grabbed it, unfolding it. Scrawled on it was: _Magnus wants to see you in the library as soon as you get back, Henry._ Hades sighed, stuffing the shirt back into the drawer before walking out again, in socks, boxers and a tanktop. She found her way to the library, Sevenfold had scampered away to find something more interesting to do. Hades pushed the door open, to be greated by Nikola. "Jutro," she yawned, trying to act as if she hadn't seen him almost 30 minutes ago.  
>"Dobro jutro," the Serbian replied, neither noticing the sudden slip into the language. "Helen willl be back shortly."<br>Hades nodded, looking at the shelf closest to her before grabbing a book and falling into a chair across from Nikola. She didn't look up from the leather bound book until he cleared his throat. "Yeah?" Hades asked.  
>"Would you like to help me with something until Helen returns?" Nikola asked.<br>Hades eyed him suspiciously, raising a black eyebrow. "It depends am I going to lose a limb?" She asked him. Nikola laughed at the question. "I'm serious am I going to lose a limb?"  
>"No," he answered, then thought it over again. "No." Hades sat the book down walking over to the table Nikola was working at. Sitting on the table infront of him was a large book written in Latin. "Do you happen to know Latin?"<br>"Yeah, my dad taught me. Why are you attempting to reading a book about werewolves that's from... gods is that from Hellenistic Roman times?" She asked him, scanning the page.  
>Nikola stared at Hades, who was now hunched over the book, mumbling in what he assumed was Latin as she read. "Wow really? This is insulting. Obviously written by one of your kind, so much of these facts are wrong, no way we were your slaves. Neo himself was a werewolf, so were most of the other Roman emperors. Greeks were mostly werewolves."<br>This would have offended Nikola if he hadn't been seeing his son instead of Hades, looking at him with a bitchface. Sammy would have started the same thing up, bitching on how the werewolves ruled in ancient times, not the vampires. Funny how something so simple as a banter would stick with the vampire for so long. "Are you listening Tesla?" Hades waved her hand infront of his face, snapping him out of the mirage.  
>"Sorry, what?" He asked.<br>Hades sighed, "What exactly were you looking for?"  
>"I was reserching if there would be any reason for the fit you had yesterday," Nikola told her.<br>Hades shook her head closing the book. "You won't find anything. I've done as much reserch as I can, I've come up with nothing," she told him before walking back over to the couch and returning to the book, which was written in Latin.  
>Dr. Magnus walked in as Tesla stood up to leave. Though at any other time, Nikola would have just left, this time, in true Tesla nature, he whispered in Hades' ear, "By the way if you ever want to leave Tiny Tim's bed for mine again, you're more than welcome." Hades' eyes grew wide as she felt the redness creep up her face, hiding her face in the book.<br>"Behave Nikola," Helen warned the vampire as he walked to the door.  
>Nikola laughed as he opened the door and walked out.<br>"Good morning Hades, I'm sorry for Nikola's behaver. Now reguarding why I asked you here in the first place. Seeing as you're underage, and I'm sure you didn't finish your schooling, you are going to have to go to the one in Old City," Dr. Magnus told Hades when Tesla was out of the library.  
>Hades groaned, after a few days she'd hope that this subject wouldn't come up but no here it was. "Couldn't I just learn from you, Will, and Tesla?" She begged, but knew it wasn't gonna work. "Fine."<p> 


	6. home family safety and alcohol but well

****In less than two hours I will begin NaNoWriMo (or sleeping, hopefully the latter but yeah nevermind), so I thought I'd leave you with this treat to apease you until I return. I think it's longer than most of the others. And I just finished Sleepers last night, question does it make me a bad Tesla fan when I had him being hit by a car on repeat for hours and laughed?****

**Utočišre za sve**

* * *

><p>Hades was on the verge of singing fucking 'Hallelujah' by the time she was out of that godsforsaken place they called a school. She hopped on her bike, kicking it into gear before shooting out of the parking lot. It'd been a while but she still remembered how to handle a Fox dirtbike. Time to get back to the Sanctuary and help Henry out.<br>She stopped at the gate, typing in the passcode before pulling into the courtyard. She parked her bike in the rather large garage that had become her area apperently, Sevenfold making a nest of sorts in the far corner which held now a desk piled with books, a stereo, and a bag of rawhide. Leaning her bike against the wall, Hades put her bag down next to the Steno, while pulling the chair out from it's place on the desk. Sevenfold looked up at her hopefully when she pulled out a piece of the rawhide. The werewolf sighed, snapping it in half, giving the larger piece to the abnormal at her feet; she stuck the smaller piece in her mouth and turned on the stereo, a Marilyn Manson song started to roar through the large space. She walked over to a sleak black Ferrari 458 Spider and popped the hood, trying to figure out what in the hell Nikola had done to it. Engine was torn to hell, pretty sure transmission was shot beyond possible. Not to mention he'd manage to crack not only the break fluid bottle but melt the engine coolant bottle. How in the hell did he melt that? Wasn't that kinda suppose to keep that from happening?  
>Gods it'd take months to even get a new engine for this thing since the Sanctuary was pretty much on their own. Hades groaned slamming the hood shut before heading back to her desk and grabbed her laptop and bag. She walked out of the garage and found her way to Tesla's room. "Finally decided to take me up on my offer?" The vampire smirked, earning him a Biology book to his head.<br>"Pervert," she hissed under her breath. "I came here to tell you I can't fix your car without the cash for a new engine. Now if you kindly excuse me I'm going to sleep. Leave my bio book on my dresser or desk in the garage." Hades left the room and went down one. She'd moved out of Henry's room less than two weeks ago into one next to Tesla, who, after two months was still holding her sleep walking experiance over her head.  
>The room was around the same size as Tesla's, which was rather ample. The walls where black with a red ceiling, the bed was a queen mattress and boxspring on the hardwood floor pushed into a corner of the room against the wall adjacent to Nikola's room. The oppisite wall was covered by a Native American (or First Nations, Hades couldn't fully remember whic dream catcher, multiple band posters, a devil's trap (painted by her). There was also a cherry hardwood dresser pushed against the wall, a second desk with yet another stereo on it (Nikola didn't complain about her music), and a Burton skateboard leaning on it. The wall next to her bed was mostly a bookshelf filled with Greek artifacts, abnormal fossils Helen let her have (shocked her too), Tesla's first death ray (more as a request from Helen), Latin books, more modron books like the Harry Potter series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heros of Olympus, Chronicals of Vladimir Tod, a stack of comics both old and new, and many CDs. Next to the door was a TV with a gaming system (X-Box Live and 360) hooked up to it. A leather couch in front of it, which had been well loved in the two weeks she had owned it.<br>Hades sat the laptop onto her desk, while turning on her stereo. She stripped down to a black bra and boxers before falling onto the couch and hugging the pillow she had stolen from Nikola's room (two were like siblings when Tesla wasn't "flirting" with her). The music lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hades woke up, her surroundings unfamilliar and terrifying. She wasn't in control, the wolf was, after being locked up for so long. She scrambeled up, panic setting in as she looked around the room, not knowing where her human side was. She flung the door open running down the hall, turning into a black wolf. She was seeing abnormals as she ran and panicked more because she knew where she was and it set off the natural instict of <em>survive<em>.  
>Will saw the wolf and knew something was wrong, they didn't have any wolf abnormals except Henry and Hades, then the image started to fall in to place. The man rushed to Magnus' office where Magnus and Nikola were working. "Magnus, we have a problem," he stated. "Hades."<br>Nikola was the first to react though, forcing past the blond before running after Hades, who had now found her way to the main lab. The wolf lost her footing on the smooth surface and slammed into the wall between Sally and the two-faced guy's habits with a painful whimper. The Akhkharu was at her side as soon as she started to revert back into a a human.  
>The wolf could feel pain in her side, ribs jutting out at painful angles. A coat was placed over her naked form, but it didn't terrify her like it should have. The scent smelled like <em>safety home family<em> (and alcohol but yeah...), calming her and letting Hades take over again. "Wha' happened?" She questioned, wincing in pain as Nikola picked her up.  
>"Sorry," he whispered. "You crashed into a soild concrete wall as a wolf, your ribs are most likely broken."<br>Hades groaned, suddenly knowing what had happened. "The wolf took over," she whispered, biting down on her lip as Nikola walked up the stairs, causing pain to course through her body. "She was scared, didn't know. Apparently I see you as family, she would have probably ran if it had been anyone else. So, guess that sets everything halfway back to square one. She doesn't know this is a haven, she still knows the Sanctuary as a threat to life. It'll take time but she'll come around, until then, this could be the first of many incidents."  
>Nikola nodded, knowing what she was implying. "I won't leave Hades," he promised, laying her down on a table for Helen to patch up, before turning to find her some clothes besides his jacket. "I'll be back." Hades nodded, pulling the jacket closer to her.<p> 


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in forever, but I am going on a tempoary hiatus until this summer. School is hectic and with how my writer's block on some of these are going I find it better to finish these stories before I post so I can try for a more regular schedule. Last September the writing app on my phone deleted itself and I lost a lot of what I had, had written and I hit a major writing block afterwards. For some I may not continue (Sorry fans of my Nine Lives of Chole King story, but once I found out that it was cancled, I died a little inside) others, hopefully you'll get an update (first one for sure is Werewolf in Bathory, if my writer's block disappears).**

**For the people awaiting my Arrow chapter fic, that will be a while, I need to get all the episodes (got the Pilot and am currently writing the Prolouge and Chapter 1) on iTunes.**

**Also, Leverage and Sanctuary fans, I mourn with you over the loss of our shows.**

**Until Next Time My Minons.**

**Spawn of Hades**


End file.
